In the Beginning of it All
by Kayla Silvermoon
Summary: This is a fic. that gives a story of how our 5 fav. armor wearing boys meet and get there armors. Please just read it's more interesting then it sounds.
1. The Start

Hi minna I'd just like to say hi. ^_^ Anyways Ronin Warriors belong to there respective owners I DO NOT OWN THEM OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THEM!!!!! I'm just using them to write a story. Hopefully this will work as a disclaimer. As I have just stated I DO NOT OWN THEM. Ok just want to get that cleared up. So please don't go and sue me for I seriously have no money. I'm a Senior in High School currently and am going to be going to college in a few short months meaning I have no money as stated earlier. Wait I have 2 dollars and 18 cents. But I don't think that counts. So hopefully you enjoy this story. Ja ne.  
  
In the Beginning of it All.  
  
Prolog  
  
A top a lonely mountain stood a man garbed in blue and white. No one knew who he was he was someone who was forgotten a long time ago, though now it would seem that soon a lucky few would remember his name till the end of time. He was the ancient, Kaos. In one hand he held a golden staff with 6 rings in the other hand which was held out flat, a few inches above his palm floated 5 spheres of 5 different colors. Red, green, light blue, orange, and dark blue. And inside each (glowing there own respective color) are the symbols for ji virtue, chi wisdom, shinrai trust, gi justice and inochi life.  
  
"A thousand years has passed, and now the evil that is the dynasty has returned, Talpa has already gotten four of the nine mystical armors. But he shall not get the last five. Go now and find your chosen." The ancient said. His golden staff clanged twice before the 5 spheres took off into the night.  
  
In a log cabin a black haired boy sleep peacefully with his white tiger next to him. He never noticed that a red sphere landed into his room and flew out his window into the forest, and a red symbol appeared on his forehead in a flash of fire.  
  
In a machine like house a blonde haired boy sleeps. He never noticed that a green sphere landed in his room, and flew down the stairs, or that a green symbol appeared in a flash of light.  
  
In a town house by a lake an auburn haired boy sleep peacefully. He never noticed that a light blue sphere flew into his room out the window and into the lake, while in a burst of water a symbol appeared on his forehead.  
  
In a house a top a restaurant sleep a bluish black haired boy. He never noticed that an orange sphere landed into his room, flew into the garden below his window and in a puff of dust an orange symbol appeared on his forehead.  
  
In a townhouse apartment a blue haired boy sleeps peacefully. He never noticed that a dark blue sphere landed in his room and flew out the window towards famous starlight mountains, nor did he notice in a gust of wind a dark blue symbol appeared on his forehead.  
  
"So these are your chosen ones… they are but boys. If the other four where so easily persuaded yet they had just reached adulthood surly these five young boys will be no trouble. Yet I trust your jugdement. We shall see in time whether or not they are worthy. There fates are now entwined, hopefully my young Ronins you will be able to save us all." 


	2. First meetings

Standard Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Ok here's the first chapter I hope you all like it. If ya do I hope ya take like 3 minutes to write a review, that would be really kind ^_^. Anyways a few things that you should know, Sage is my FAV. character but in the fic. I am giving all the Ronin's equal amount of importance if you know what I mean (Oh Ryo, Ryo your hurt :even though the others did more work and are on the ground twitching: ) Don't get me wrong I LOVE Ryo but they try to put to much into him. Anyways I've babbled enough so on with the fic.  
  
In the Beginning of it All  
  
First meetings  
  
"Hey Rowen over here, were going to be late if you don't get moving," shouted a medium build 15 year old bluish black haired boy, with dark brownish black eyes. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt tucked into faded blue jeans and white sneakers, with a yellow head band with a marking in the middle. "Sorry Kento I slept in again, didn't miss anything important did I?" A blue haired, blue eyed boy answered. He was wearing blue jeans, a blue sweat shirt type zip up shirt with a green collar, along with a blue headband. "Naw man were just supposed to find out which home room were in, pick up our schedules with our locker number's on them. After that it's a brand new year of hell"  
  
"Maybe for you Kento but I'll get to take higher classes this year."  
  
"Hehe yeah dream come true huh? Anyways its way awesome we get to go to the same high school"  
  
Yeah"  
  
While they were talking the two friends walked over towards a room assignment on the wall , where they found out that Rowen's homeroom was room 121 and Kento's was 119. After that they were off to get there schedules.  
  
  
  
OH now this is awful, where is room 125, maybe coming to this school was a bad idea. An auburn haired youth thought while walking down the halls with his book bag and schedule in hand. His sea green eyes scanning all the room numbers. He was wearing a pair of white pants with a white and blue T- shirt on over it he wore a light blue hooded jacket. While he was scanning the room numbers he never noticed the wall he ran into. "Ugh!"  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
Cye looked up at the wall he ran into. "Sorry mate I didn't see you there."  
  
"I noticed, the names ReiFaun Kento." Kento said while offering Cye a hand up. "Thanks, I was so occupied with looking for room 125 that I didn't notice you."  
  
"Yeah these halls are really funny but I just came from room 121 it's that way" Kento said pointing from the hall he just came from. "I'm sure it's down there somewhere." "Thanks, by the way my names Mourin Cye, I'm a freshman this year."  
  
"Hehe me too. Well I'll see ya around later Cye good luck" They both left waving bye at each other.  
  
  
  
Sananda Ryo a dark haired youth with tiger blue eyes, who was wearing blue jeans and a red sweater. When he was disrupted from his thoughts by a clue haired boy muttering very vicious things under his breath a few lockers away. "Um… Hey man you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Doesn't' sound it."  
  
"Oh well it's just that I got my schedule and they didn't let me have a few classes that I signed up for."  
  
"That sucks…um hey is it just me or does it seem that all the girls seem to be gathering over there" Ryo asked pointing to a group of about 12 girls. (Meaning all the girls in this particular hall)  
  
"Yeah…must be the Flirt King"  
  
"The who?"  
  
"The Flirt King of Hana han High. His name is Date Sage. Don't know much about him 'cept, all the girls love him, and the fact that he never seems to date any of them just makes him more popular with the girls. We went to the same Jr. High but I never talked to him."  
  
"Oh, what makes him so special?"  
  
"Well take a look that's him trying to get through the hall."  
  
And sure enough a youth no older then them was patiently trying to make his way through the hall. The first thing Ryo noticed about him though was his blonde hair, that covered his right eye. As Ryo looked him over he saw that Sage wore beige kaki pants, brown loafers with an off white T-shirt in and a leather belt. Just as Ryo was done looking Sage snapped his head up and looked in his direction…or more precisely at him. Ryo was a bit startled by this cause his eyes meet a weird shade of blue that was almost violet yet very icy. Ryo tried to get Rowen's attention but Rowen was to busy messing with his locker. Ryo felt very unnerved by the stare so he turned away when he turned back Sage was gone.  
  
"So you saw pretty boy Date huh? ::chuckle:: no one can get a date when he's around." Rowen who just got done with his locker commented. "Yeah…hey Rowen what class do you have first period?"  
  
"Writing Work Shop what about you?"  
  
"Oh I have Lit. I, so I guess I will see you later huh?"  
  
"Yeah Ja ne."  
  
  
  
'I wish these girls would just leave me be. All they do is giggle. Though there are the occasional few that I don't mind. Still I've got to many important things to think about, like the energy and aura I got off those too. The one boy I know as Hashiba Rowen, the other boy though must be new.' Bring…Bring… ::sigh:: 'on to first period, Lit. II. Maybe I can grab a seat in the back corner' where the thoughts of Date Sage as he walked down Hana han High School. Running a hand through his golden locks which fell back over his right eye he stepped into the class room, and promptly took the last seat in the corner. Still thinking about the strong energy and aura's he got from the two boys. The black haired boy's aura seemed to be red, that reminded him of fire, and Rowen's was a dark blue that made him think of space. 


	3. Notes/Schedules

Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Hi again. I thought this might help with this story it's a thing about the school. Basically I modeled it after my High School only I made it A LOT big (my school only has like 600 student's teachers and faulcutly members in it. Very small AND it's a public school lol)  
  
Anyways here's the bell schedule  
  
1st period 8:00a.m.-9:00a.m.  
  
2nd period 9:00a.m.-9:54a.m.  
  
3rd period 9:54a.m.-10:34a.m.  
  
4th period 10:34a.m.-11:19a.m.  
  
5th period 1:19a.m.-12:50p.m.  
  
-----1st lunch 11:19a.m.-11:40a.m.  
  
-----2nd lunch 11:40a.m.-12:20p.m.  
  
-----3rd lunch 12:20p.m-12:50p.m.  
  
6th period 12:50p.m.-1:34p.m.  
  
7th period 1:34p.m.-2:25p.m.  
  
refresment break 2:25p.m.-2:30p.m.  
  
8th period 2:30p.m.-3:12p.m.  
  
You get a 3 minute span between each class to get between classes  
  
Now for there schedules:  
  
Ryo:  
  
1st Lit. I  
  
2nd English  
  
3rd Earth and Space Science  
  
4th History  
  
5th Writing Work Shop  
  
3rd lunch  
  
6th Introduction to Computers  
  
7th Gym on Mondays and Wednesdays Study Hall on Tuesdays Thursdays and Fridays  
  
8th Pre. Algebra II  
  
Sage:  
  
1st Lit II  
  
2nd Biology  
  
3rd English  
  
4th History  
  
5th Algebra II  
  
3rd lunch  
  
6th Introduction to Computers  
  
7th Writing Work Shop  
  
8th Gym on Thursdays and Fridays Study Hall on Mondays Tuesdays and Wednesdays  
  
Cye:  
  
1st Pre. Algebra II  
  
2nd History  
  
3rd Biology II  
  
4th English  
  
5th Writing Work Shop  
  
3rd lunch  
  
6th Introduction to Computers  
  
7th Lit. I  
  
8th Gym on Thursdays and Fridays Study Hall on Mondays Tuesdays and Wednesdays  
  
Kento:  
  
1st Pre. Algebra I  
  
2nd Earth and Space Science  
  
3rd English  
  
4th Lit. I  
  
5th Writing Work Shop  
  
3rd lunch  
  
6th Introduction to Computers  
  
7th Gym on Wednesdays and Mondays Study Hall on Tuesdays Thursdays and Fridays  
  
8th History  
  
Rowen:  
  
1st Writing Work Shop  
  
2nd English  
  
3rd Biology II  
  
4th History  
  
5th Algebra II  
  
3rd lunch  
  
6th Introduction to Computers  
  
7th Lit. II  
  
8th Gym on Thursdays and Fridays Study Hall on Mondays Tuesdays and Wednesdays  
  
  
  
Any Questions just e-mail me and I will get back to you ^_^ Thanks. 


	4. Friendships

Standard Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Ok here's the first chapter I hope you all like it. If ya do I hope ya take like 3 minutes to write a review, that would be really kind ^_^.  
  
  
  
In the Beginning of it All  
  
Friendships  
  
  
  
'English class, che, like I won't pick this up fast. Maybe this class will be better then 1st period's writing work shop, was such a joke,…hey that's the guy from this morning, Ryo'  
  
"Hey Rowen right, mind if I sit here?" Ryo said pointing at the desk in front of Rowen. "Sure go ahead"  
  
"So how was 1st period, my class went ok but it was kind of boring, but hopefully it will pick up as the year progresses."  
  
"Yeah no kidding."  
  
"Excuses me you too but if your done talking I'd like to start my class now." Said a very disgruntled, middle aged man who was known as Mr. Yokona, the English teacher.  
  
"Gomen nasai sensai Yokona"  
  
"Gomen"  
  
"Humph don't do it again." Yokona said and stormed away. It was widely know that Mr. Yokona the English teacher for Hana han high School was nothing more than an ill-tempered middle aged man. He hated all of his students. Especially the ones who were brighter then him and the ones he thought were brighter than him. Unfortunately for him Ryo and Rowen kept up a very quiet conversation even when he started to teach.  
  
  
  
Bring Bring Bring the bell went and Kento was out the door. He knew already that his class Earth and Space Science wasn't going to be one of his favorites this year. The teacher already expected them all to know the diameters of all the planets and their moons. Well it was safe to say that Kento didn't know a one. Looking at his schedule he saw that he had English class for 3rd period. 'And hell I barely speak this language, and they want me to learn a foreign one.' Were his thoughts as he headed into class. When he got there he noticed that there were tow empty seats in the back of the room so he took the one that wasn't in the corner. Getting his notebook and pen out he saw a blonde boy take the other seat followed by a bunch of sighs. Kento looked up and saw a few disappointed faces on some girls. He then looked over at the cause of there disappointment. The boy looked back at him. For a moment he thought he saw a hint of surprise on his face, but then again with only one eye showing he wasn't to sure. "Hey why'd you sit here when you could have sat by all those pretty girls?"  
  
"If you'd like to sit by them, then be my guest." He said pointing Kento over to a seat.  
  
"Naw that's ok. The names ReiFaun Kento, and I am going to fail this class." Kento said, the blonde haired boy definitely looked a bit shocked at this statement…then again maybe not. "My name is Date Sage….Why do you think you are going to fail this class?"  
  
"Because…well I just do." ::Kento says while folding his arms and nodding::  
  
"It's not that hard of a language to learn. The grammar is a bit hard but after that it's not bad."  
  
"Hey man you said that like you know how to speak it."  
  
"Attention class, were beginning." Spoke Mr. Yokona.  
  
  
  
'What a baka, Yokona-san has no idea what he's talking about. ::Sigh:: maybe history will be better. I hope so, so far today has been awful. But what did you expect Seiji Nathaniel Date. It's going to be like every other year, long, boring, and lonely. But then again…Kento had a very bright orange aura, it kind of reminded me of the desert sands. I wonder if it's connected to the other two I saw. This is very weird. Excluding myself I've never seen aura's as bright. Something to think about. Awww…history.' Walking into history class he heard a few giggles as normal, but he also sensed two strong auras looking up he saw Rowen and the other boy. Making a quick decision he decided to sit close to them to try to learn more about them. Taking the seat adjacent to Rowen he started to listen into there conversation. He was sort of disappointed that all they were talking about was school and various other things. The things normal teenage boys talk about when there getting to know about each other. Though he did find out that the black haired boys name was Sanada Ryo.  
  
  
  
Walking into 3rd period Biology II Rowen was wanting to hit something, he didn't want to take Bio II he so wanted to take Physics or something higher. Letting out a sigh he decided to take a seat in front of an auburn haired boy. Just sitting there he was able to hear the boy struggle with his book bag and cursing quit fluently, Rowen decide to turn around and see what was wrong when the boy uttered a particular loud obscenity (though he didn't really know why he cared) "What's your problem?"  
  
"Huh?" Cye looked up.  
  
"I said what's your problem."  
  
"Oh my book bags just being a bitch."  
  
"Let me see it" and Rowen grabbed the book bag and with in seconds had it fixed.  
  
"Thanks mate"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So my names Mourin Cye…what's yours?"  
  
"Hasiba Rowen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryo walked down the hall trying to find his writing workshop class but he was getting no where. Deciding to take out his anger on something he went to punch out. He hit something.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you."  
  
"Hey it's ok man. I barely even felt it."  
  
"Well that's good I guess…"  
  
"So what has you all mad?"  
  
"Writing Workshop I can not find this class."  
  
"Hehe is that all…well I think it's over in this hall so why don't we look together?"  
  
"Good idea…I'm Sanada Ryo."  
  
"Hi man I'm ReiFaun Kento."  
  
  
  
Cye took a seat in the back of his 5th period Writing Workshop class. He was completely bored out of his mind except for 3rd period with Rowen and meeting Kento earlier. He didn't know why but being with those two just felt right even though he really on spent about 1 to 2 minutes with each. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw it was Kento.  
  
"Hey Cye, guess your in this class too" Kento said cheerfully while both he and Ryo took a seat.  
  
"yeah I guess I am" Cye smiled  
  
"Well Cye this is Sanada Ryo and Ryo this is Mourin Cye."  
  
"Nice to meet you Cye"  
  
"Hi Ryo"  
  
"So anybody know what this class is about?" Kento asked.  
  
MANY minutes later and a lot of bullshit from the teacher the bell rang and it was lunch time.  
  
"Food time" and Kento was practically running out the door with Ryo and Cye trying to follow.  
  
"Hey Ryo why don't the 3 of us get a table together at least this way we will have people we know"  
  
"That's a great idea…I guess we'll have to flag Kento down he's aaaaa predisposed at the moment." Looking down the hall at the lunch line Kento was trying to pile everything he could onto his lunch tray.  
  
"Aaaa hehehe lets sit over here" Cye Suggested.  
  
  
  
'Algebra II god what an easy subject I wish they would have given me trig. Or at least Calculus. Damn them but no because quote un quote you're a freshmen and you can't take anything higher then a sophomores schedule.' Rowen to say the least was very disappointed in his schedule he was really looking forward to higher classes but unfortunately it was not to be. So taking a seat in t(so as not to draw any unwanted attention to himself) he noticed for a first time that the seats were double seats meanig he was going to have to share 'Damn it'  
  
"Excuses me do you mind if I sit here?" Looking up Rowen saw it was none other then the pretty boy of the school himself Date Sage. Not really wanting him to sit next to him yet thinking he could probably show him off and really realizing he didn't really have a choice he said go ahead, but he made sure that he didn't say it pleasantly. 'Oh man what's his problem I've never done anything to him maybe I should just sit with someone else' Looking across the room and seeing the only seats left were with his "fan club" he decided to stay were he was, besides he really wanted to find out about his dark blue aura.  
  
"Thanks…Rowen right?"  
  
"Yeah whatever"  
  
"OK class take a seat, if you don't have a partner to sit with please find one" said an overly cheerful blond algebra II teacher. Sage and Rowen just sat at there desk with fear both thinking that nobody had a right to be that cheerful. "Ok class my name is Mrs. Boiyaki I'm your algebra II teacher, this is your algebra II class and the person you are sitting by is going to become your bestest algebra II buddy." A series of huh, and wha's followed that statement, Sage and Rowen just slunk lower in there seats.  
  
"Ok that person is going to work with you, help you study with you, get your homework for you if you're absent, and you will do the same for them. So right now I'm going to pass out the rules for the class room and a worksheet of 10 algebraic questions that I expect to be done. Now I want you all to get to know your partner and work on the problems!" This time a series of groans where heard. Sage and Rowen felt like crying.  
  
"Hmmm easy problems…I hope you don't expect me to do all the work pretty boy."  
  
"And I hope I don't hurt your pride when I do just as well as you genius boy."  
  
Both looked at each other with various looks of hate they both didn't know why they were acting like such jerks to each other, after a few seconds they realized slightly that it was probably just all the rumors they had heard about in school. It was weird though while they were trying to insult each other they both felt a great pull towards the other. Deciding to give it a try Rowen held out his hand " Hi I'm Hasiba Rowen"  
  
Sage took Rowens hand and both boys shook hands "Hello I am Date Sage" Smirking at each other both boys realized they had reached a silent understanding. Not really knowing how it happened but not really caring.  
  
"So I'll do the first 5 you do the other 5."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Many minutes later it was lunch time.  
  
"So you really live at a dojo?"  
  
"Not really our house is connected to it though."  
  
"That's go to be fun."  
  
"I guess it is, would you like to come over sometime?"  
  
"Sure that'd be cool though I'm no good with a sword I'd much prefer archery."  
  
"You'll have to show me sometime."  
  
BRING BRING  
  
"Alright lunch lets go Sage."  
  
And the two were off to lunch. Coming out of the lunch line both boys started to head for a table. "Hey Rowen over here!" Rowen looked towards the voice and caught Ryo and Cye Waving at him.  
  
"Hey come on Sage we got a table" So the two went and joined the others. Just as they got there Kento came with a huge pile of food "Hey guys, hey Rowen man your in this lunch cool." He said. It was quickly learned that it seems they all knew each other. And the few who didn't know each other were quickly introduced. It was strange to all of them (because they were all thinking the same things) that they all seemed to become fast friends like they knew each other for forever. They all seemed to be enjoying each others company too, it was like they were five halves of a whole. Sage was just having a bit of trouble with this though. While he didn't mind there company because he certainly enjoyed it, he was just a little worried because of there aura's while there wasn't anything really wrong with them besides the colors and the brightness to them, he just could figure out why. Eventually lunch had to come to an end, but there fun wasn't over they found out they all had 6th period computers together; 7th period Ryo and Kento had gym together, and 8th period Rowen, Cye, and Sage had gym together. The weeks went by and the five of them got even closer they just felt so perfect so at peace with each other and for them it was strange, because none of them had ever felt like this with other people before. They were all quite happy but as they would soon find out life was going to be throwing them a curve ball and very soon at that. 


End file.
